The Little Pyro
by dog demon katsunie
Summary: His life was about to change will it be better or worse. Follow the adventures of Harry Peace. along with his brother what will happen next.
1. The Beginning

This is a story about the little brother of Warren Peace.

(A.N i Do not own shy high)

As the bus landed on the schools asphalt, I quickly got off the buss and looked around. What I saw was exactly how my big brother

described it. All of the kids were in groups. As I scanned the grounds I failed to notice the two upperclassmen coming toward the

group. One who had super speed began to circle the group. He unknowingly began to take way the oxygen. Holding my neck trying

to get oxygen into my lungs. When he finally stopped a fireball appeared out of nowhere it seemed and hit him. Looking up I could

see my brother with his hand lit. Ignoring the others I got up a little unsteady and walked toward him as his eyes checked me over for

injuries. I walked up and put my hands on his shoulder. One went down by his arms to absorb his fire 'I am fine Warren.'

I said with my telepathic ability. When my brother first arrived he said "That not to many kids had two powers and to keep this one a

secret." Warren normally kept it a secret that only a selected few knew. Looking toward the freshmen group and seeing them

heading inside for power placement. One of the most stupid things. Guiding me by the shoulder he led me toward the gym, as he had

first period free. As we arrived I saw whom Warren described as Coach Boomer. He was demanding a girl to show him her

powers, and she said

"I only believe in using my powers when the situation demands it."

"While," Coach Boomer said, "This is a situation and I am demanding it."

Finally coach got bored and said she was a sidekick. He was about to call some one when the bell rang. He said that they would

redeem after lunch starting with a boy who looked like he was going to faint. Warren and I where closest to the door. 'Come on

Harry lets go to lunch.' We both turned and I followed him to the lunchroom. As we entered and headed toward Warren's table,

which many people avoided. Sitting down I took my bag and reached in my arm all the way in the bag in order to get out the lunches

that I had made for Warren and I. Grabbing the two lunches I handed the smaller one to Warren and took mine. He gave me his

version of a smile. Opening mine I pulled out pulled out my soda and twisted the cap, bringing it up I took a strong swig of Mountain

Dew. Warren drank his Code Red Mountain dew.

When he finished with his small lunch he glared from under his hair toward the boy who would be the first one to have power

placement once lunch was over with. Finishing my sandwich and apple I took out my dessert and split it with Warren the took it and

through our mental bond he gave me a smile. Once finished, he gave up glaring to get up and walk with me back to the gym. Leaning

on the wall I slid down to sit on the floor and began to make sure that my connection with my brother was as solid as it could be so

that he would be the first to know that I had been placed outside of my classmates. As the bell rang Warren stood and helped me up

and headed of to his class once he was sure I was safely in the Gym. I made my way toward the bleachers and watched as the

students filed in from the cafeteria. Coach Boomer picked up where he left of and through my connection I could feel Warren

laughing. He saw through my eyes, according to him that the son of the man who put our father in jail has no powers and was nearly

squished by a car and hit a wall while flying through the room. I sent a inquiry he sent back, 'I will tell you during our family history

tonight'. My attention turned back toward Coach Boomer called my name. Standing up and thumping down the bleachers catching

not only Boomer's attention but also the class. As I walked through the crowd they were drawn toward my flames on my jeans and

leather jacket. Some of them could tell I liked fire, as I walked up the steps I glared at him stepping on the stage I stopped at the

edge "Well." He said, "What is your power? Are you mute or something?" I just smirked the Peace smirk and to everyone's

amusement Flame burst to life in my hands. Boomer looked at me and mumbled while righting on this clipboard. "Great another hot

head." Raising his voice he said, "Car". Two bright jets of Emerald flame hit the car causing it to explode. Bits of metal rained down

on the other side of the gym. "HERO!!" He Boomed, Smirking I grabbed my bag and schedule and began toward the class I had

with my brother. Looking at my schedule to see someone put Warren and I together for every class. So I pushed open the door,

walked past Mr. Medulla and to my seat next to Warren. The teacher looked at me and seemed to understand.

"While Mr. Peace, Why don't you tell me what type of ray gun this is in front of you?" Warren and I looked at each other out of the

corner of out eyes and said "Which one?" We spoke in unison. With a sign he replied "Harry Peace. Now would you please answer

the question? Now!" With a smirk I replied, " It is a heat ray though I don't see how Warren and I would need it. We produce

enough heat as it is." Smirking Harry's hands ignited to prove his point. Before Medulla could anything the bell rung and the class

got up to go to their next class. Warren and Harry had Power Control, also known as gym. The game they were playing was SAVE

The CITIZEN. And the bad guys Lash and Speed. It seemed strange that they would work together but what did it matter. After

beating the hero's and causing the citizen to be destroyed. "Now who do you want to go against next boys?" With a smirk they both

replied, "We want the Hot Head twins!" Warren and I looked at each other and grinned " We except." we replied, following Warren

into the changing rooms. Once finished he turned and helped me with mine. In my opinion it was very dorky but I did not really mind

it as long as it kept me safe. Through our connection he said, "I'll take Speed you take Stretch." Nodding I walked forward and out

in to the arena and looking toward Warren I nodded to show that I understood the plan. Igniting my arms, Coach Boomer started his

count down. Felling a pair of arms wrap around me I ignited my body, which only took a small amount of power though I like

keeping the audience on their toes. Burning the arms the wrapped around me they pulled away and I said, "You play with fire you get

burned." Grabbing the back of his uniform and using his arms to tie him to a pole. Looking toward Warren to see him trying to breath

through a vortex that was taking away the oxygen. "Looks like he did not learn his lesson." Gathering a bit, more power I shot into

the ground so it would hit him in the bum and knock him out. Seeing Warren get to his feet I used my powers of propel me toward

the citizen, grabbing her and land next to Warren. Dropping the Citizen and standing with my hands on my knees trying to catch my

breath from using so much of my powers in the time span of a minute. Warren came and knelt down next to me and ignited his hand

for me to absorb. Smiling when I had regained my energy. I was lifted up onto his shoulders and looked around to see everyone in

the school cheering. Apparently they where undefeated.


	2. the shock

Chapter 2 

Letting me down we walked back toward the changing rooms and changed. Going toward out lockers we got our books and began

to walk toward the bus where once on we took out our matching Black Flaming Ipod's in sink we put in our ear phones, turned them

on, choosing a song, and stowing them in our jacket. We waited till the bus stopped in front of our house.

Taking the key out of his jacket and unlocking the front door. Allowing me to go first, I dropped by bag on the table, pulling out my

Ipod and put it into the stereo. Putting the music on shuffle and going to make a snack for Warren and I before starting on our

homework. Thinking about what to do for dinner, as we were having company Principle Powers was to come over, as she was

somewhat our guardian. Grabbing his snack and bring it to the table. I sat down and grabbed one book he was not using, the bond

between us told me the homework assignment. The thing many did not know about Warren was that he was really smart he just

made it look like he does not care and that is something that is really strange because he could fit in with anyone but he chooses to be

alone and I can not hate him for that I can only try to keep him company as much as I can. Even thought we are wards of the state

Warren still finds he needs to work when I really don't mind but it in my opinion it takes away his heath by keeping him from getting

sleep. Two hours past and I finished my homework. And began to clean up my stuff. I walked into the kitchen and began to make

the decided dinner of pasta, or Award Winning Pasta, as Warren named it after the first time I had made it for us. The doorbell

began to ring when I was working on the French bread and salad. Warren opened the door to find not only Principle Powers but

also Medulla and Coach Boomer. With a smile she replied to my questioning gaze from the kitchen doorway. "I though they would

like to try your cooking." Nodding I waved my hand toward the table. Mendella's and Boomers mouths dropped open in shock.

To the shock of them both Principle Powers smile and said to them, "Harry has telepathy and telekinesis, but prefers to keep it a

secret. Harry," she said turning to me, "I hope you don't mind me bringing these two. I hope you have enough?" With a smile I

replied, "Somehow I knew you were bringing extra so I made more than normal." Waving my hand again I turned off the ipod.

Walking back into the kitchen I took out the lemonade. Taking five glassed out of the cupboard and pouring them equally. Adding

my secret ingredient I lifted them and carried them out to the living room. Setting the drinks down I went back and got the appetizers.

Upon entering I saw Principal Powers talking to Medulla and Boomer talking to Warren about the game of save the citizen. " You

and your brother were brilliant, but what I don't understand is that why he looked like he was going to faint afterward?'' " I can

answer that," I said, "I am not used to using all that power in the time span of one minute. So I used a lot of energy to sustain the

moves that I was using more with every move and when I was done I could have regained my breath and strength another way but

that was the way Warren wanted me to re-energize instead of the normal way." I walked back into the kitchen and brought out the

plates and cutlery and set the table. Put the meal into serving dishes and then moved them into the dining room while I straitened up

the kitchen. Going out they had gathered at the table and were waiting me to sit down and so I just sat down and watched the aw on

their faces when they tasted my cooking.


	3. Chapter 3

**The teachers where glad warren did not cook. After joking around for a little while the left after making me promise that I would cook lunches for them every once in a while.**

**The cleaning up was done by warren. He did not have to work today. Every day that he works I would go with him and help the chief with the orders. I helped that we both knew Chinese causes the owner loved to talk in Chinese. Sighing to my self I went over to my bed also know as the cough and collapsed. 'Man warren. Is it just the first day of school or is it always this exhausting.' With a mental smirk he replied. 'Its just till you get used to It that you will be tired. Now get some sleep .I will get you up in the morning.' 'K', Harry replied. With that they both fell asleep. **

**The birds early morning songs along with the persistent nudge of his shoulder woke Harry the next morning. Sitting up and rubbing the sleep out of his eyes and grabbing his glasses from the hand that offered them. Putting them on the first thing I saw was warren smirking.**

"**Come on get up. Time to get ready for school." Harry stumbled toward the bathroom. Twenty-five minutes later Harry came out and walked toward the kitchen and began to make breakfast and lunches for the both of them. After grabbing their messenger bags and ipods Harry followed warren to the bus stop. As yesterday both sat down Harry by the window and warren by the isle. As the teens boarded they just ignored the brothers. As the weeks of school past warren only continued to hate the Stronghold kid Will. Warren and I worked well together. But today was different because warren was irritable at everyone but me.**

**Lunch was when he snapped, lash a bully in the school tripped Will Stronghold causing him to get his lunch on wills jacket and warren snapped. Hate flared through our bond. Knowing there would be a fight I stood up and prepared to put out the fires that warren would cause. I watched as warren just became more and angrier till principle powers came and put a stop to the fighting. Following the trio I picked up mine and warrens bags and followed them to the detention room. Knowing warren would try to use his powers until he realized what the detention room did. Binds you powers. Setting his bag down next to him I sat down against the wall and pulled out my homework hoping to get most of it done.**


	4. Dear Readers

Dear readers,

Dear readers,

I would like to say that I am sorry for not updating., but the version of microsoft word on my dad's computer is different and I do not trust ti to help me so if you please be patiant I will get on with the stories that I have posted and another that is in the works. A please wait and I will get to them and you replies as soon as I can. Keep on reading.

Yours truly,

Dog Demon Katsunie


	5. I am So Sorry

A

A.N

I am so sorry. I know I said that I would update as soon as I got back to my computer. But as I have just started school again and to add to it my school is online home school so I have not found the time to type so please know that I am working on it. I know how the readers feel when the story that you are reading does not update for a lone time. Please know that I am working on it.

Dog Demon Katsunie


End file.
